


Always You.

by The_Poet_FnyM



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet_FnyM/pseuds/The_Poet_FnyM
Summary: I saw a Gif-set at tumblr how Dylan O’Brien have changed through the years and I just had to write this little snippet. It’s just that, a little snippet. I can’t write longer pieces of anything... Except poetry.I don’t own the characters...
Kudos: 1





	Always You.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Gif-set at tumblr how Dylan O’Brien have changed through the years and I just had to write this little snippet. It’s just that, a little snippet. I can’t write longer pieces of anything... Except poetry. 
> 
> I don’t own the characters...

“It’s you.”

He looked almost the same as all those years ago. A little slimmer and thinner in the face maybe but otherwise nothing else had change. Except whatever came with age.

He had the same half there smile and eyes that saw right through you. It was still unnerving, thank you very much.  
Same unruly hair, (albeit a bit longer) that he probably had drawn his fingers through more than once.  
Same constellations adorned his skin, like the moles scattered along his jaw I adored so much.

And his voice held promises  
\- old ones and new.

“Yeah…Missed me?”


End file.
